Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Autumn Rays
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: After an attack at a restaurant in Richmond, word comes to Sugar Rush that Danielle is dying in the future. They head over to see how they can save her. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Abandoned By Disney.
1. Heads And Tails

**Chapter 1: Heads And Tails**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 14th 2110"_

"Heads!" Adorabeezle announced.

"Darn it!" Candi muttered.

Adorabeezle gave her friend a smug smirk as she pocketed the coin, gesticulating to the rest of the group assembled in her lab.

"Well, here we go. The roulette of probability has landed in my favor. Science has declared, without margin of error, that I am the winner of this..." Adorabeezle started to say.

"Adorabeezle, we're deciding where to go for lunch, not which of us is going to save the world or anything." Nougetsia said.

"Forget it, she's on a roll." Taffyta said as Adorabeezle broke into the patented 'In-Your-Face Dance'.

"Let her have this. Everyone knows it'll be only a few hours before something goes horribly wrong." Candlehead said.

"And what makes you think that? Everything's been quiet lately, ever since that escapade with that deranged Mickey costume." Snowanna, who was still watching Adorabeezle dance with bewilderment, said.

Adorabeezle finally stopped dancing.

"Alright, I get to choose where we're having lunch! So, I think we'll go to... that new Italian place in Richmond!" Adorabeezle announced.

Gloyd groaned.

"You know I hate that place! They taste funny!" Gloyd said.

"Too bad. I won the coin toss, so let's go." Adorabeezle said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's not like anything interesting will happening while we're there, Gloyd. What could go wrong?" Candi asked.


	2. Surprise Attack

**Chapter 2: Surprise Attack**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 14th 2110"_

"Okay, so Chernabog or Maleficent. Who wins?" Candi asked.

"That depends. How much prep time does Chernabog get?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Uh... none. They just start fighting straight away." Candi replied.

"So they just happen to start fighting? That seems illogical." Adorabeezle asked.

"Beezle, you don't need to know why..." Candi started to reply.

"I kinda do, Candi. I need to know the context here. Are they on equal footing? Is it on Earth or somewhere in the cosmos? Is this pre or post-Predicament Chernabog? Is..." Adorabeezle started to ask.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Candi replied.

She sat back in her seat, her arms crossed. The group was at a table outside the restaurant, Falchetto 1911. Adorabeezle and Candi had just concluded an abortive debate on the merits of their respective choice characters, while the others had chosen to ignore them and were talking about something else.

"Hey, guys? You ever wonder if there are parallel universes?" Snowanna asked.

"You mean like the parallel universe we're sitting in right now?" Taffyta asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Not that. You know this isn't another universe. I mean other versions of us, besides the ones in the I'm Reader-anon Universe, and other universes besides the Celrock Universe and GrandpaJoeFanfiction Universe, you know?" Snowanna asked.

Vanellope scratched her chin.

"Well, I have thought about it once or twice. I guess that given the nature of the multiverse, there would have to be at least one variation of ourselves out..." Vanellope started to reply.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

Xyriel walked up to the table, with his hands behind his back. Vanellope looked up at him, she and the others not knowing who he was, as none of them had been in Sonic Generations with Alden when Xyriel and Robotnik had their fight.

"Can I help you?" Vanellope asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about parallel universes. I would personally be very careful about where you talked about such things. You never know what might happen." Xyriel replied.

Vanellope narrowed her eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm warning you. Dark times are coming, President Fluggerbutter. Dark times." Xyriel replied.

He walked away.

 _"Strange. How did he know my..."_ Vanellope started to wonder.

While she was distracted, a mysterious figure walked into the west side of a crowd in the restaurant concourse, a few dozen meters away. The figure had a feminine look to their body, and wore a dark blue cloak that had a ragged look to it, with a hood over her head that completely obscured her facial features, very loose white badges around her chest area, a pair of dark blue boots that matched her cloak around her feet, and a silver bangle around her left wrist. Most of the people next to her took a few steps back. Rancis and Crumbelina were the first out of the group to notice, but didn't do anything right away. The woman drew her left hand out, revealing that her hand was appearing and disappearing and wavering as well. When she tensed her hand, it emitted a purple air, just like Celrock Universe Zack had when he had been possessed by the Nightmare King. Gloyd suddenly noticed the figure, but then saw something else. There was a flash of red before something he couldn't tell what from the distance they were appeared in the figure's hand, emitting a dark red glow.

However, most of the group still wasn't aware, and only noticed what was going on when the figure brought their object up into the air and tossed it onto the ground with as much force as she could. The object created a dark sphere of energy that expanded at an alarmingly quick pace, blowing away everything and everyone in it's path, and masking the area in a thick fog of smoke. Everyone in the restaurant was killed. The only survivors in the building were the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, as Swizzle had quickly formed an energy shield around him and the others, protecting them from the main impact and saving their lives. Once the blast was gone, Swizzle lowered the shield.

"Is everyone okay?" Swizzle asked.

"We're fine." Sticky replied.

Rancis glared at the figure.

"You there!" Rancis shouted.

He transformed into his sugar mutant form, and then rushed forward to attack the figure with one of his tentacles, only for her to disappear into thin air when the tentacle made contact.

"Show yourself, coward!" Rancis shouted angrily.

The figure reappeared, laughing maliciously, and summoned shadowy figures by her side. Vanellope looked at the others.

"Taffyta, Damon, I want the two of you to look for any survivors in the restaurant." Vanellope ordered.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then did what they were told. Meanwhile, Rancis set off to hunt down the hooded woman. As the battle began, the group quickly found out that the shadowy figures were more powerful then average enemies they fought. They were much quicker and smarter as well.

"Be careful, everyone! These enemies are no mere average everyday bad guy! One wrong move and they are perfectly capable of ending you!" Vanellope called out.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Rancis had managed to cut down more opponents and made his way to the hooded woman.

"Vengeance will be mine! Prepare to die!" Rancis shouted.

That only made the woman laugh at him, and the two started fighting, with Rancis using his sugar mutant powers and the hooded figure using a warped-looking sword. Unfortunately, Rancis was in over his head on the battle and had to withdraw to heal his wounds. Minty caught glimpse of the figure and made her way to her.

"Heh. Show me... what you've got." the hooded figure said tauntingly, pointing her sword at the Apple Toffee themed girl.

Minty charged forwards and attacked the woman with her fists. The strength of the attack forced the woman's blade out of her hand, leaving her exposed. Minty then jumped at the figure once she was unarmed, and since she was injured fighting Rancis, she fell.

"Urgh... not bad." the figure muttered.

She then disappeared into a pinkish-purplish fire.


	3. Ruin

**Chapter 3: Ruin**

The group finished fighting the shadowy figures, who all disappeared after being defeated, and regrouped. They looked around with expressions of horror. Everything in Falchetto 1911 was destroyed, and there was no one in sight at all and no survivors. All they could see was destruction.

"I can't believe this. This entire building... devastated. Not even thirty minutes ago, it was filled with families and..." Candi started to say.

Gloyd stopped his wife before she could go any further.

"It's not your fault, Candi. None of us knew what would happen." Gloyd said.

Candi couldn't help but feel a little angry.

"But why? Why would someone do this?" Candi asked.

Before anyone could answer, Sour Bill appeared out of a portal.

"President Vanellope! I have important news!" Sour Bill announced urgently.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, February 9th 2176"_

Dark Pit was visiting Pit and Palutena in Skyworld, and they were talking about weaknesses.

"Well, there are some gods that have weak spots. Mostly, only the minor gods that can easily die off and be forgotten have them. Others are bound to an object or creature of great importance to them. Generally, the humans realize that item and worship them in one way or another. If the item dies, breaks, or whatever applies for it, the specific god dies alongside it. It's the rarest of the weaknesses. Then, there are the types like Hades and myself that can't truly die, and will revive in a set amount of time." Palutena explained.

"Well, that's oddly complicated. Can you name anyone with the second one, the 'bound to an object or creature' weakness?" Dark Pit asked.

"Actually... yes. Both Danielle and Viridi. Earth is what they are bound to." Palutena replied.

"Well, that explains why she wants all the humans dead. Earth dies, they do too, right?" Dark Pit asked.

"Correct. But it works differently if two or more gods or goddesses are bound to the same thing. The one that's youngest dies sooner. It takes longer for the older to die." Palutena replied.

Dark Pit fell silent as he thought for a second.

"So, is it that wrong to stop Viridi from basically protecting her and Danielle's object from the humans, who are destroying it?" Dark Pit asked.

Palutena shook her head immediately.

"No. Even if she succeeds, Earth is still doomed because all existence will be wiped away at some point." Palutena replied.

"Yeah, but the looming threat of death because of something that can be prevented is constantly staring them in the face every time they look out the window! Wouldn't you do the same to something that wanted to kill you?" Dark Pit asked.

Before either Pit or Palutena could say anything, Dark Pit ran away angrily. As he ran, he called out to Danielle.

"Dani, wake up!" Dark Pit called out.

He heard a drowsy groan through the telepathic link that was formed.

 _"What is it, Dark Pit?"_ Danielle asked.

"Get me back to the temple now!" Dark Pit replied.

 _"What? Is it that important?"_ Danielle asked.

"Please." Dark Pit replied.

The demigoddess sighed.

 _"Fine."_ Danielle muttered.

He was surrounded by a soft autumn-colored beam of light before disappearing.

* * *

Upon reaching the temple, Dark Pit was dropped clumsily from the air, but he luckily landed on his feet. Danielle leaned against a nearby wall, gently massaging her head.

"What was so important that you had to come running back here so urgently? What happened?" Danielle asked.

"Why didn't you just say that you and Viridi would die along with the world if the humans killed it?" Dark Pit asked.

Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to die?" Danielle asked.

Dark Pit became confused.

"I thought you knew." Dark Pit replied.

Danielle shook her head.

"Aside from the pain, I've always felt a sense of dread whenever another forest get's cut down. Mom said it's happened to her too. But we're nature goddesses, that's a natural response." Danielle replied.

Dark Pit nodded.

"Yeah, just a couple minutes ago I was talking to Pit-stain and Palutena, and somehow, we got onto the subject of how gods can die. I didn't know you were bound to the Earth. It sounds like having an object or creature that you have to constantly look after must be terrible. I mean, you can never let it out of your sight, for fear something might happen to it. Now that I think about it, what would happen if you or your mother left the Earth for too long?" Dark Pit asked.

Danielle shrugged.

"I don't know. Must be because we're bound to it, but I've never tried. The plants would probably wither, I would get weaker, and the humans would go nuts and destroy themselves. Mother would probably like to try that, but father would probably calm her down." Danielle replied.

Dark Pit smirked.

"Never a moment where killing the humans race isn't on her mind, huh?" Dark Pit asked.

"We're talking about us dying because the humans are going to cut down the very thing that keeps us alive. What do you think?" Danielle asked.

Dark Pit sighed.

"Good point." Dark Pit said.

Danielle twitched.

"Their at it again." Danielle said.

"What?" Dark Pit asked.

"The humans are killing another forest somewhere. And their doing a pretty good job at hurting me in the process." Danielle replied.

She fell to her knees in pain. Dark Pit became panicked for his wife's state, and he crouched beside her and called out for help. Viridi, Moon, and Arlon all showed up in a couple of seconds.

"Please tell me that it's normally this bad when the humans cut down trees." Dark Pit said.

Arlon shook his head.

"Sorry to say, Master Dark Pit, but normally it gains nothing more then a twitch or two from her." Arlon replied.

Moon picked her up and went inside, with the others following close behind.

"Okay... please don't tell me she's going to die then." Dark Pit said.

"I can't say for sure, but it's safe to expect the worst." Arlon replied.

Dark Pit turned to Viridi.

"What about you? What'll happen to you?" Dark Pit asked.

Viridi sighed.

"As I'm an older goddess, I'm more stronger to attacks. But I'll eventually succumb to them like Danielle. It's only a matter of time." Viridi replied.

Moon sighed and turned to Dark Pit.

"I suggest you get some rest. We'll wake you if anything happens." Moon said.

Dark Pit nodded rather numbly and walked away in an attempt to find his and Viridi's room, which he eventually found, falling asleep after at an hour.

* * *

 _"Location: Skyworld, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, February 10th 2176"_

When Dark Pit woke up the next morning, he remembered the night before and ran to find the room Danielle was staying in for the night so she could rest properly. He found Moon, Viridi, and Arlon checking on her. He noticed Moon comforting Viridi, who looked to be really upset, and the calm look on Arlon's face having disappeared and having been replaced with shock and sadness. Dark Pit rushed forward upon seeing that, and waited for a moment for any of the three to speak. When they didn't, the dark angel broke the silence.

"Oh no. Don't tell me..." Dark Pit started to say.

Arlon nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid it appears that Mistress Danielle... has died, and the rest of the planet is soon to follow." Arlon replied.

Dark Pit was stunned, and he fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up.

"But she was doing fine earlier! How?" Dark Pit asked.

Everyone was silent, unable to answer the question. Dark Pit did something he rarely did and let out a small sob, while the temple around them began crumbling.


	4. Plan

**Chapter 4: Plan**

Viridi teleported everyone out of the crumbling temple. A minute later, back in Palutena's temple, Moon, Viridi, Arlon, Pit, and Palutena watched Dark Pit cry over Danielle's body with saddened expressions.

"Well, isn't this place just so full of joy?" a voice asked sarcastically.

Both Pit and Dark Pit's heads snapped up instantly.

"Hades. Go away!" Pit ordered.

"What, I finally revive from the dead after the war against Anthony, and all you do is tell me to go away? Aren't you kind?" Hades asked.

"Unless you plan to tell me why Danielle died, I want you gone!" Dark Pit replied angrily.

Hades laughed.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Hades asked.

Dark Pit's eyes widened.

"You killed her?" Dark Pit asked.

"Indirectly. You see, if the planet dies, the souls are just left lying around for me to use. So, I sent some troops in to wreak havoc and speed up the progression. While it's not as great as killing a god or goddess, it looks like I killed a demigoddess in the process." Hades replied.

"That explains the size of your army." Moon muttered.

"If it takes a ton of souls to make one monster, and there are only so many souls on one planet, then that means you've been storing up on them for a long time!" Palutena added.

"That took you a long time to figure out. But your right. I had to figure out what to do with the souls that would otherwise be doomed. So I gave them new life, as my minions, and just kept them on the planet in a sleep until I felt I needed them. And they just started piling up and becoming restless, and so with them out for blood, mischief-making became one of my prime responsibilities." Hades explained.

Dark Pit stood up, a final tear running down his face.

"We crushed you before twice, and I swear we'll do it again!" Dark Pit snapped.

He dashed forward, grabbing the first weapon he saw, which were Beam Claws, and made a beeline for the door, bursting out of it and diving right downwards, not caring what any of the others did, so long as he killed the Lord of the Underworld again.

 _"Dark Pit, calm down!"_ Viridi called out.

"He's devoured souls, but killing my own wife and your own daughter is where I draw the line!" Dark Pit yelled.

 _"If I might make a suggestion, Mistress, maybe you should help the young master, even should he fail. Keeping him in Skyworld won't help anything."_ Arlon said.

Viridi sighed.

 _"Alright then, let's go."_ Viridi said.

She granted the power of flight to Dark Pit before he could hit the ground, while Pit grabbed the Palutena Bow and went to help his clone, and Palutena did the same to him.

 _"Be careful, Dark Pit. If I become too weak, the Power of Flight will give out and you'll fall. Just be aware of that."_ Viridi called out.

"That's fine. Just make me fly as fast as possible!" Dark Pit said.

Pit and Dark Pit moved quickly to the entrance to the Underworld, and Palutena and Viridi skillfully maneuvered them in. Hades was quick to confront them.

"Well, are you that eager to die, Pitty Pat and Pittoo?" Hades asked.

Both angels didn't speak. They just raised their weapons and fired rapidly. Hades just stood there, as the attacks didn't even make him flinch.

"Those pathetic toys of yours aren't going to hurt, you know. Your going to have to take out my head and heart again to even get a shot at taking me down." Hades said.

"That can be arranged!" a voice called out from the darkness.

Hades turned around, just before his head was blasted clean off by a massive energy ray from Swizzle. Minty then appeared flying in the air in her Minty Sakura form, and she slammed into his chest, creating a large hole and destroying the chamber the heart had been resting in.

"Swizzle! Minty! Your here!" Pit called out.

Swizzle and Minty both swooped in for a final blow, with Swizzle grabbing Pit and Minty grabbing Dark Pit, dragging them along for the ride.

"We heard from a... source of ours about what was going on, and we came to help. The rest of the team is back in Skyworld." Swizzle explained.

They rammed through Hades' gut and flew out of the Underworld.

* * *

Very soon after, they arrived back at Skyworld and met back up with the others, Sugar Rush having joined up with them while Swizzle, Minty, Pit, and Dark Pit were in the Underworld. Along with that, in the time they had been gone, Viridi had started to show signs of succumbing to the same thing Danielle had and had started to grow thin and frail, but she still had strength left in her.

"Well, that was... anticlimactic." Sticky said.

"I know. I figured that would be a long more... painful." Pit said.

"No, it just hasn't gotten painful yet." Moon said.

"Yet?" Pit asked.

"Yes, 'yet'." Moon replied.

The group entered the temple's main room, and the blonde space prince pointed to the fountain that allowed the Skyworld dwellers to observe what was happening down below.

"The planet is starting to crumble around us without Danielle, and Viridi soon if we don't help her. Everyone below is killing themselves in a panic as they start to finally realize that death is inevitable. The animals, oblivious to most things that hardly concern them, can even tell something's incorrect. If nothing's done, Hades is going to re-grow his head and use those souls of the dead that are quickly racking up." Moon explained.

"He's going to do that anyway, though." Candlehead said.

"That's true, but I would prefer to not have to deal with that for another couple hundred years at least." Viridi said.

Dark Pit turned to Palutena and Viridi.

"Alright, do either of you know if it's possible to revive a god?" Dark Pit asked.

"Possibly. But why do you care so much? I figured that having only a couple hundred years of no fighting would drive you crazy." Palutena asked.

"It's less fun if they can't fly. Last I checked, you can't divide your powers to allow both Pit and Dark Pit fly." Taffyta replied.

"That is true. However, I could figure out how to do that. I've been working on extending the Power of Flight for awhile now. No luck yet, but I have almost burned Pit's wings several times." Palutena replied. She laughed nervously and then asked "Anyway, what's your plan, Dark Pit?".

"I'm not really sure. We need to know first if it's possible to revive gods that can't do so on their own." Dark Pit replied.

Jubileena gazed at the fountain.

"Well, let's figure it out quickly, before the whole planet dies." Jubileena said, gazing intently at the fountain.

Toxika thought for a moment.

"What if we gathered all the remaining living plants?" Toxika asked.

Pit and Dark Pit snapped their gazes over to the Nature-themed Activist.

"What?" Dark Pit asked.

Toxika was unsure of herself.

"Well, Danielle is... was connected to Earth, so surrounding her body with a couple hundred pounds worth of plants might revive her. And if all else fails, we could always dump her in that rewind spring you talked about before and see if that helps anything." Toxika replied.

"Well, it's our best bet right now. Might as well give it a shot, right?" Vanellope asked.

The others agreed.

"Alright. I'll get the troops moving." Pit said.

* * *

Five minutes later, all Centurions halted their duties and went out into the Overworld, searching every area a plant could possibly grow in. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe also joined in the search, while Toxika stayed back and used her powers to form more plants. As Danielle lacked a room of her at the temple and thus didn't have a bed, Pit's room, which had the most comfortable bed in all of Skyworld (at least, that's what he boasted), was currently occupied by the dead demigoddess and a LOT of plants. Vanellope and Palutena oversaw their respected groups work and pointed them in the right direction, away from any group of humans that looked like they would be a threat to the troops.


	5. Revival

**Chapter 5: Revival**

About an hour passed, and Dark Pit snapped awake after having dozed off. He slowly got up and carefully attempted to not knock over the plants as he tried to get out of the forest that had been made with everything that had been brought in. Eventually, he stumbled out, and watched as Damon laughed at him from nearby.

"I'm not even going to ask why your there. What'd I miss?" Dark Pit asked.

Damon put on a straight face.

"Well, all the living planets are gathered up, Pit's room is about ten times bigger then before to hold most of them, and it looks like we've only half-succeeded." Damon replied.

"Half?" Dark Pit asked.

"Well, she doesn't seem to be 'dead' anymore, but she certainly isn't 'alive'." Damon replied.

Confused by the Dum Dum themed boy, Dark Pit returned to the forest to poke his head in Pit's room. Palutena, who had apparently made herself intangible to the plants around her and Candlehead, who was also in the room, stood by the bed. True to Damon's word, the room had been expanded to at least ten times it's normal size.

"Palutena?" Dark Pit asked.

The goddess turned around and laughed slightly at the dark angel's attempt to move around the area without crashing into anything. Taking pity on him, she made him intangible as well.

"Thanks. So... how's it going over here? Dumstruck said that she's not exactly alive, nor dead." Dark Pit asked.

Palutena nodded.

"Pretty much. Her body seems to have revived, but it's almost like she missing her soul." Palutena replied.

"Gods have souls?" Candlehead asked.

"Yes, every living being has one." Palutena replied.

"Then there's our problem! It's taken us a good couple hours to get this far, so her soul's probably halfway to the Underworld by now!" Candlehead exclaimed.

Palutena thought for a second, before walking over to the nearby wall and slamming her head against it.

"Thank you, Candlehead. You are probably the most logical person in Skyworld today. Come on." Palutena said.

With that, she walked out the room, Candlehead and Dark Pit in tow. Damon looked up at them, having had started a conversation with Adorabeezle, Citrusella, and Pit.

"So, anything new?" Citrusella asked.

Palutena sighed.

"Yes, Candlehead's being logical." Palutena replied.

"Anyway... we can't revive Danielle because her soul isn't here." Candlehead explained.

The other four stared blankly for a couple seconds.

"Are you kidding? Why are you just now realizing this? We have to get that soul back before Hades gets a hold of it!" Damon yelled.

Hades suddenly popped into the conversation.

"Too late! You know, she was a powerful one. Just look at what she created, without any other souls." Hades said merrily.

A monster was teleported directly into the room.

"ORNE!" Pit shouted in panic.

Creepy 8-bit style music started to play from nowhere. The monster started to chase the angel around the room.

"You know, it's actually rather surprising. I expected nothing better than a Monoeye for a singular only semi-powerful soul like her's. Imagine what sort of creature could be created with pretty Palutena's soul." Hades said.

"You are sick, Hades!" Citrusella snapped.

"Indeed." Hades said easily.

Meanwhile, while Citrusella and Hades were talking, the others were attempting to deal with the Orne.

"The Arrows of Light would be pretty useful right now!" Pit shouted.

"Yes, they would. However, even if they were still around, there would be no guarantee that they wouldn't damage Danielle's soul, so you couldn't use them anyway." Adorabeezle said.

Pit ducked before the Orne could chomp off his head.

"Then what do we do? One way or another, even if we can't save the Earth, there's still an Orne in the temple! I'm not dodging this thing every time I walk out of my room!" Pit asked.

"Just give me a minute!" Palutena replied, slightly irritated.

"I don't think I have a minute before it catches me!" Pit said.

Right before the fire-covered skull could catch, and therefore one-hit KO, the angel, the sound of a shot being fired rang throughout the room. The Orne paused and turned to look at the offender. Dark Pit lowered his staff.

"Hey, it's no fun to pick on a worn-out enemy! Either kill them quickly, or go after someone else! At the moment, that would be me." Dark Pit snapped.

The Orne glared at the dark angel, and received an equally dark glare back. The Underworld creature lunged for it's new target, who nimbly dodged. Seeing that the enemy was preoccupied, Pit crawled away from the battlefield.

"What are we going to do?" Pit asked.

"Not die." Citrusella replied.

"Wow, good job figuring that out, genius! Now do something useful and figure out what to do!" Dark Pit yelled across the battlefield.

"Hey, smart aleck, I'm trying!" Citrusella snapped.

Coming up with a plan, Adorabeezle had Palutena conjure up an arrow, which she did and began to enchant it. Noticing the arrow, and knowing the weapon necessary to shoot it, Pit dodged the Orne and got to the Arm's Altar, grabbing his Palutena Bow and running back, almost running into Dark Pit as he ran away from the Orne.

"So, what's the plan?" Pit asked.

Palutena handed Pit the enchanted arrow. Pit grabbed the arrow and set it in place.

"You have one shot, Pit. Dark Pit, as soon as it destroys the Orne, you have to grab the soul and shove it back into Danielle's body." Adorabeezle replied.

Dark Pit flashed them a thumbs-up as he passed by them.

"Hey, Orne, over here!" Adorabeezle yelled, trying to cover for Pit.

She got it's attention. Pit brought up his bow, aiming for the Orne as it neared his friend.

"Like I'd let you do that!" Hades said.

He sent in ten Monoliths to block the shot. Pit growled in annoyance and dashed to the other side of the wall the blocks had created. However, they followed him. Pit was pretty fed up with that and chucked the arrow to Dark Pit, who looked at him quizzically, but figured he should just go with it, and ran into the Arm's Altar to grab the Silver Bow. With that, Hades ordered the Monoliths to follow Dark Pit. However, Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and started fighting off the Monoliths, with Citrusella and Damon backing her up. With the Monoliths distracted, Dark Pit quickly shot the Silver Bow, and Hades yelled in annoyance loud enough to almost cause everyone in the room to go deaf as the arrow pieced the skull, a lone soul popping out.

"Get that soul!" Palutena shouted.

The heroes leaped into action, dodging the Monoliths. Dark Pit reached it first and grabbed a hold of it.

"So, how do we shove this back into her?" Dark Pit asked.

"Even I'm not sure. But the soul generally resides in the heart, so shove it there and hope for the best." Adorabeezle replied.

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Come on, be serious here." Dark Pit said.

"I am!" Adorabeezle said.

She shoved him into Pit's room. He tried to do as Adorabeezle had suggested, but ended up rather violently attempting to shove the soul into his wife's body. However, the soul didn't seem to fancy the idea of getting pushed back into a previous body, hence why the dark angel was violently shoving it. Finally, it slipped in. Danielle, finally revived, attempted to jump up, but Dark Pit's hands were still in place from when he had pushed her soul back into her heart, and thus she couldn't do so. However, Dark Pit smiled at seeing her alive, along with the others, with Pit jumping forward, knocking over numerous plants in the process.

"Your alive!" Pit yelled.

Danielle cringed.

"Must you yell?" Danielle asked.

"Sorry." Pit replied in a low whisper.

Before the group could celebrate, Palutena's voice rang out from outside the room.

"Sorry, I need you guys over here now!" Palutena called out.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked.

Damon stayed behind with her, while the others ran out of the room.

"I'll tell you. It'll take a while, though, so get ready." Damon replied, seating himself on the edge of the bed.


	6. Finishing It Up

**Chapter 6: Finishing It Up**

Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Citrusella, Pit, and Dark Pit ran out of the forest surrounding Pit's room.

"Lady Palutena, what's wrong?" Pit asked.

He and the others then saw the issue. The whole temple had been overrun with Underworld forces. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Crepe, the Centurions, Arlon, Moon, and Viridi (who had fully recovered) were desperately attempting to fend off the intruders.

"That reaction is about correct." Palutena said, bashing a Skuttler over the head with her staff as it neared her.

The Skuttler wobbled around a bit, before falling over the edge of Skyworld, conveniently landing perfectly fine by landing on a human that had just finished running away from an angry mob. Also pretty convenient was that Damon and Danielle watched the whole thing through Pit's window. They couldn't quite figure out what had just happened.

"Are you ready to go kill Hades again?" Viridi asked.

"Heck yeah!" Dark Pit replied.

"Then fly, once again!" Viridi shouted.

Palutena the door so Dark Pit would be close to the entrance to the Underworld. Dark Pit ran, grabbed the Silver Bow, and then proceeded to jump out the door as Viridi activated the Power of Flight.

"So, how are we going to beat him?" Dark Pit asked.

 _"He's still weak because he was just revived. Not to mention his head and heart have already been blown up again. Aim at his head until the temple's clear enough for me or Palutena to send the others down to help you."_ Viridi replied.

Dark Pit nodded.

"Alright, thanks!" Dark Pit said.

Hades appeared before him.

"Your really grating on my nerves, Pittoo." Hades sneered.

"Good!" Dark Pit yelled.

He brought up the Silver Bow and fired a shot at his eye, hitting dead center.

"Ow! That hurt!" Hades snapped.

Dark Pit smirked and fired a shot in his mouth in the middle of his complaint. Surprisingly, the god started to choke on the arrow. Dark Pit took the opportunity and started to stab him with his dual blades. However, Hades recovered quickly and grabbed the dark angel in his giant hand. Unable to escape, Dark Pit could only struggle.

* * *

Back at the temple, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Crepe, and Pit went to help Dark Pit, with Pit using the Lightning Chariot, as it had been teleported to Palutena's temple with Danielle, Dark Pit, Moon, Viridi, and Arlon. Arriving in a matter of seconds, Hades' hand was blown off and Dark Pit was freed. Sugar Rush started to attack from the ground, Pit continued to fire at Hades from the Chariot, and Dark Pit fired from the air, continuing to use the Power of Flight.

While all that was happening, Danielle dragged herself out of Pit's room to observe the fight and kicked a couple Underworld pests if they neared her. Seeing that Sugar Rush and the two angels were taking down Hades no problem, and the Centurions were decreasing the enemy's numbers quickly, she figured she should probably turn her attention to the more pressing matter. The world below them. She got her parents and Palutena's attention.

"We have to do something about the Earth! The humans are killing off every living organism down there, even themselves!" Danielle exclaimed.

"I know. But the nice thing is that the human population is down by 50%." Viridi said.

Moon and Palutena both shook their heads at the Nature Goddess's lack of regard for humanity, but didn't say anything.

"However, I would prefer to not have the Earth completely unusable because of the destruction their causing." Viridi said.

"Yes, that would be a pain, huh?" Moon asked sarcastically.

"There's only one problem, though. How do we do that?" Palutena asked.

Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"Hello? I'm a nature demigoddess, while mother is the Goddess of Nature! We can fix this. I just need to borrow her power since I hardly have any of my own anymore. We might want to finish the battle with Hades quickly though, so you don't have to divide your attention." Danielle replied.

Palutena nodded and turned her attention back to Dark Pit.

"Dark Pit, I'm going to wrap this up for you and the others." Palutena announced.

 _"Wait, if you can do that now, why couldn't you do it earlier?"_ Dark Pit asked.

"We have other matters to attend to, so we can't take our sweet time with Hades." Palutena replied.

 _"What, you don't love me enough to give me a decent battle?"_ Hades asked.

 _"News flash, we never loved you!"_ Taffyta replied.

Hades pretended to be crushed by what the Strawberry themed girl had said.

 _"Yeah, can you just finish him?"_ Snowanna asked.

"Sure. Deploying the 'Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser'." Palutena replied.

A beam of heavenly light charred the Lord of the Underworld. Hades let out a small cough and fell over. Once he was dealt with, the heroes went back to the temple.

* * *

Everyone stared down at the destruction down on the Overworld.

"Alright, how do we fix this?" Torvald asked.

"Simple. In short, mother lends me power, and we do the rest." Danielle replied.

"But I'm sure you don't want us to go into detail about how it works, though, and you won't be able to understand it to begin with. So I'll just leave that out." Viridi added.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Pit, and Dark Pit watched with interest as Viridi lent her power to Danielle, before the two used a regenerative power on the Earth. Minutes later, almost every inch of land was covered in a new sprout. Understandably, that confused the humans, as their cities were suddenly turned into forests, despite the fact that, not even five minutes ago, not one single plant remained alive to their knowledge. The humans, now knowing that the world wasn't going to die with the return of their oxygen-producers, rejoiced and thanked the Gods for not killing them, promising to not kill Nature in their development. Which was a total lie, even half of the human population was aware of that fact. However, this satisfied Viridi enough to not drop a forest nuke on them for another fifty years or so, unless there was a serious population boom to triple the current populace count. At which point, even Moon wouldn't be able to calm her down, and Palutena would probably step in.

* * *

Once everything was done, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe left to return to Sugar Rush in their own time. For the next couple weeks after they left, while Danielle regained her strength, she stayed in Palutena's temple, ultimately forcing Pit to sleep on a couch. Also, Dark Pit, Viridi, Moon, and Viridi's three commanders also ended up spending time there. Dark Pit, Moon, and Viridi regularly checked up on Danielle to make sure she continued to be alright. Pit constantly tried to make conversation with Cragalanche, despite the fact that the rock didn't talk. Phosphora mostly spent time with the Lightning Chariot's unicorns, but she also took the time to bug Pit and Dark Pit. And Arlon read just about the whole time. Once Danielle was back at full strength, Viridi rebuilt her temple, moving all the plants that had been invading Palutena's temple over there, before she, Moon, Danielle, and the commanders all moved back.


End file.
